Forgotten
by Gingersnap630
Summary: What's wrong?" I sniffled and looked up at him.  "You forgot" I said with tears in my eyes. I got up off the floor and ran up to my room. It was over. He had forgotten. This is howI think Joy would feel after Prom.


**AN: Everybody always portrays Joy as a heartless brat. But all I see her as is a girl who go forcibly pulled from her friends and when she came back everything was different. Now she's just a girl with a lost love and a broken heart :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Don't Forget!**

I ran away as fast as I could. I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. I honestly thought be would wait for me. But he didn't, needless to say. My whole world shattered. Its was so small, so simple. But it left me broken.

It was just a simple kiss. They were voted prom king and queen, and they kissed. Everything was going in slow motion. I could feel the tears weld up in my eyes as I turned around and bolted out the door. I ran till i came to a small clearing in the woods. I leaned against a tree and slowly slid down. I cried more than i ever had in my life.

_**Did you forget that I was even alive?**_

He acted as though I never lived in Anubis house. He acted like he forgot all about me.

_**Did you forget everything we ever had?**_

He acted as though there was never anything about us. Did he forget all the times we snuck to the kitchen in the middle of the night together? Did he forget all our secret glances. Did he forget our kiss?

_**Did you forget? Did you forget? About me?**_

I got up from the tree and began to walk back to Anubis house. He couldn't have forgotten about me. Could he? I admit I was away for an entire term but still...

_**Did you regret ever standing by my side?**_

I could sense he was trying to avoid me. When ever someone brought up something about us he would instantly deny it.

_**Did you forget we were feeling inside?**_

Does he regret ever liking me? He denies it all the time now. Did he forget it?

_**Now I'm left to forget about us**_

He left me to get over him. He left me for his new shinny American. He left me to forget.

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

Everything had all begun to fall apart when I was pulled from class. I never came back. They ripped me from my friends, my school, my Fabes.

_**We were once so strong.**_

It was the middle of the night when i snuck down to the kitchen. I was half expecting him to be there waiting for me, but of course, he wasn't. I leaned against the counter remembering all of our times here. I relished in the memory of our first kiss here. It was all ours. Our own little secret.

_**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it**._

I used to think we would grow up and get married. I used to think our love was everlasting. That he would never forget it. I used to think our love could prevail. I realize now that I was wrong.

_**So now I guess this is where we have to stand**._

I guess now I just have to keep my head up and stand my ground. I'm only just a memory of his now. I will soon be forgotten. He is in love with her and she him. I am the poor girl who's love story will never have a fairy tale ending.

_**Did you regret ever holding my hand?**_

Every once and a while our hands will brush and he'll flinch away. I wonder if he regrets ever holding me in his arms. My heart breaks every time I see them holding hands. I long every time I see them that he'll remember our love.

_**Never again, please don't forget, don't forget**._

I ran as fast as I could back to the tree. I had over heard him telling her he loved her. I sat there crying looking at the carving I made before I left. Everything seemed so simple back then. But now he has left me. I will never forget him, he can't forget me...

_**We had it all. We were just about to fall, even more in love, than we were before**._

We were supposed to go on a date that weekend. We were going to the cinemas. But then I had to leave. We were so close.

_**I won't forget, I won't forget about us**._

No matter what, till the day I die I will never forget about our love. Even if I grow up and get married, he will always have a special place in my heart. He was, after all, my first love.

_**But somewhere we went wrong**._

I wish that I was born a day later or earlier. If I had never left maybe Fabes and I would be together.

_**We were once so strong**._

I sat in the living room 'reading' a book. They were sharing an arm chair across the room. That used to be us. I can feel the tears coming but I hold them back.

_**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it.**_

I'm still hoping that he hasn't entirely forgotten about our love. It really couldn't have been that simple. To forget about us.

_**We were once so strong.**_

We used to be thick a thieves. You would play me songs on your guitar and try to teach me how to play. We used to gaze at the stars on warm summer evenings. We used to be so strong.

_**Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all.**_

He couldn't have completely forgotten. Could he? He always denies. It has to be at least a little hard. Right?

_**And at last all the pictures have been burned.**_

I went back to the tree and started a small fire in a trash can. I threw all of the pictures of us in it. It made me feel a little better. I burned all but one. It was just a picture of us gazing into each other's eyes. Amber had taken it when we weren't looking. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

_**And all the past, is just a lesson that we've learned**._

I learned my lesson. Boys weren't worth it. They'll all just break your heart in the end. He ruined love for me forever. He scared my heart and took it. I haven't gotten it back yet. It is his past. His regrets. But their my dreams. My hopes.

_**I won't forget, please don't forget us**._

I was lying all alone in bed. I had walked in on one of their snogging sessions. I had dropped my cup sending glass and water flying everywhere. I had bolted out of the room and up the stairs.

"Please" I whispered to myself "Don't forget us."

_**Somewhere we went wrong.**_

I wish that she never came. She took my place. And I'll never get him back. He was mine first. Patricia says that he was the first to welcome her. I would have thought he would have hated her. I thought he care about me more that to fall in love with my replacement. I was sitting by the tree again. I traced the carving. "Fabes + Joy" was carved in a heart. I cried wishing for it to be true again.

_**Our love is like a song but you won't sing along. You've forgotten about us. Don't forget.**_

I sat on the kitchen floor crying my eyes out. I just wanted things to go back to the way they were. I wanted her never to have to come and to be holding his hand. I looked up at the counter and remembered our kiss. We came down to sneak some left over cake. I had some on my lips and he kissed me. He licked away the chocolate and kissed me with a great passion. Then he asked me to the cinemas. I cried even harder now. I heard someone come in but I made now effort to hush myself or stop the tears.

"Joy?" I heard someone ask. It wasn't just any someone. It was him.

"What's wrong?" I sniffled and looked up at him. Even in the dark I could still see his beautiful eyes.

"You forgot" I said with tears in my eyes. I got up off the floor and ran up to my room. It was over. He had forgotten.

**Please Review! You know you want to! Come on do it! Peer pressure! You have to now!;)**


End file.
